William F Nolan
William Francis Nolan (born 6 March 1928) is an American author, who has written hundreds of stories in the science fiction, fantasy and horror genres. Nolan is perhaps best known for coauthoring the novel Logan's Run, with George Clayton Johnson, but he has written literally hundreds of pieces, from poetry to nonfiction to prose, for many publications including Rogue, Playboy, Dark Discoveries, Nameless, and others. He also had a long career in the movie industry, primarily working for Dan Curtis, and co-wrote the screenplay for the 1976 horror film Burnt Offerings which starred Karen Black and Bette Davis. Nolan has also been a prolific editor of collections and anthologies, most recently co-editing two anthologies with friend, filmmaker, and writer Jason V Brock: The Bleeding Edge (2009), with stories from fellow writers Ray Bradbury, Richard Matheson, George Clayton Johnson, John Shirley, Dan O'Bannon, and several others, and The Devil's Coattails (2011), which featured offerings from Ramsey Campbell, S. T. Joshi, Richard Selzer, Earl Hamner, Jr., and more. Nolan teamed up with Bluewater Productions for a comic book series, Logan's Run: LastDay, released in 2010. In addition, he developed comics based on two other properties of his for Bluewater: Tales from William F. Nolan's Dark Universe (featuring stories adapted by Nolan and Brock) and Sam Space (both out in 2013). Among his many awards, he was voted a Living Legend in Dark Fantasy by the International Horror Guild in 2002. In 2006, he was bestowed the honorary title of Author Emeritus by the Science Fiction and Fantasy Writers of America In 2010, he received the Lifetime Achievement Stoker award from the Horror Writers Association (HWA). Biography Nolan was born in Kansas City, Missouri to Irish Catholic parents. He briefly attended the Kansas City Art Institute. Later, he worked for Hallmark Cards, Inc. before moving to California with his parents. After a few years working in offices, he met Charles Beaumont, who would remain a close friend until Beaumont's untimely death at age 38. Beaumont was instrumental in Nolan becoming an author. Nolan was also a close friend to Norman Corwin and Ray Bradbury, among others, and was a member of the influential Southern California School of Writers in the 1950s-1960s (known informally as "The Group"), many of whom wrote for Alfred Hitchcock Presents, The Twilight Zone, Star Trek, and other popular series of the day. Nolan lives in Vancouver, WA. He is a vegetarian and loves animals. He still writes new material and is active in various literary projects, conventions (he was most recently a Guest of Honor at Killer Con, and a guest at Portland's Orycon, both in 2012), and promotional opportunities. He has been married since 1970, though he has been estranged from his wife, Cam, for many years. With regard to his work, he stated: “I get excited about something, and I want to write about it.” Logan Series Novels * Logan's Run (1967) – Novel (with George Clayton Johnson) * Logan's World (1977) – Second Novel in the original "Logan Trilogy" * Logan's Search (1980) – Third Novel in the "Logan Trilogy" * Logan: A Trilogy (1986) – Collection of the first three books * Logan's Return (2001) – Novella, released as an e-book * Logan's Journey (In Progress; Sequel, with Paul McComas) * Logan's Run (In Progress; An illustrated, limited edition from Centipede Press with extra material; 2013) * Logan Falls (In Progress; Sequel, with Jason V Brock) * Running With Logan (In Progress; Book tentatively based on the shooting of the Logan's Run re-make) External Links Official Site Category:Real People Category:Books Category:Logan's Index